Los Sagrados Veintiocho
by Chiru Less
Summary: Albus Severus Potter se enfrenta a lo que es, sin dudas, uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida: haber sido elegido en Slytherin...y disfrutar de ello, pese a las contradicciones que eso traerá en su vida, cuando más adelante, se vea en la obligación de elegir entre el deber, y el querer.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son obra y creación de J.K. Rowling, quien debería escribir por toda la eternidad sobre la vida de Harry y su descendencia.**

* * *

Podía sentir los latidos del corazón en los oídos, como si fueran una especie de tambor fúnebre que le indicaba lo nervioso que estaba; sentía las manos sudorosas y frías, en contraste con el calor que sentía en el resto del cuerpo, en especial en el rostro. Quería inspirar profundamente hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones, pero sentía una opresión feroz en la garganta y en la boca del estómago, tan característica de los nervios.

Aunque no sabía si todo eso se debía realmente a los nervios, o a la carrera veloz que había hecho desde que había salido del Gran Comedor, hacía apenas unos 15 minutos. Seguramente había quedado como un imbécil, enajenado como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna poción de idiotez momentánea, muy poderosa.

A sus cortos 11 años, Albus Potter sentía demasiadas emociones que no podía controlar.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, de su nueva habitación, ahora que ya le habían asignado una, desde ese momento hasta sus 17 años, intentó calmarse, distrayendo su mente observando el mobiliario. Era muy diferente a como su padre les había comentado cuando eran niños; la habitación era muy amplia, y sólo había dos camas, igualmente amplias, con un acolchado claro de un color indescifrable por la penumbra. Los muebles eran muy bonitos, aunque no entendiera mucho sobre ellos…parecían tallados a mano, lustrados, nuevos, de un color muy oscuro, quizás negro, no podía decirlo bien.

Había dos puertas blancas, y una de ellas también estaba finamente tallada, por lo poco que podía ver a través de la tenue lámpara que había encendido, la cual despedía una luz mortecina, siniestra, como si supiera el cariz de sus emociones. Suponía que aquella puerta daba al baño. Le hubiese gustado comprobar si aquella recámara era tan amplia como la de la habitación. Eso sólo si la curiosidad le hubiese ganado al desazón, y le hubiese permitido moverse de su cama.

Sentado allí, elevó la vista hacia el dosel de su cama. Sus cortinas eran oscuras, y le pareció que eran verdes. O negras. Estiró un brazo y acarició una de ellas. Parecía terciopelo.

Aquel lugar era cómodo, amplio, hermoso. Pero frío y solitario, sobrio y en algún punto podía decir que presuntuoso.

Las palpitaciones en sus oídos menguaron hasta casi desaparecer, y podía sentir como el aire entraba frío y refrescante a sus pulmones, por completo. Se sentó en la mullida cama, mirando el suelo. Madera, parqué. Oscura.

Se permitió tirarse hacia atrás, comprobando lo mullida que era su nueva cama. Suspiró. Además de su respiración, podía oír el cuchicheo que producía el hurón que tenía por mascota. Se tranquilizó un poco más al oír aquel familiar sonido.

Volvió a sentarse, tenso, cuando oyó risas y pasos acercarse. Temía que los latidos volviesen, y su respiración se agitara otra vez.

Los pasos se alejaron, las risas dejaron de oírse. Todo volvió al silencio sepulcral que acompañaba a la penumbra que gobernaba aquellos corredores y su propia habitación.

Observó de soslayo la otra cama. El equipaje estaba a sus pies, y parecía que el niño que compartiría la habitación con él había decidido quedarse a vivir allí; había por lo menos 4 valijas grandes, y por lo que él llegaba a vislumbrar, dos más sobre ellas, más pequeñas. Todas parecían nuevas, o costosas, qué sabía. Aquel equipaje parecía mimetizarse más fácilmente con aquel lugar que él mismo.

Apagó la lámpara silenciosamente, y se lanzó otra vez en la cama, ésta vez más confianzudo.

Y en la oscuridad de su habitación, sonrió.

Primero fueron sus comisuras, que se elevaron tímidamente, como si temieran que estuviese mal sentir alegría. Después, poco a poco, su boca se tensó en una verdadera sonrisa, protegido como estaba en la reinante penumbra, ahora completa.

Desde que había iniciado el gran banquete – lo único que su tío Ron no había exagerado de Hogwarts, pues había sido realmente grandioso – había experimentado una interesante, pero muy variada gama de emociones: sorpresa, terror, ansiedad, terror de vuelta, mucha ansiedad, desesperación, desazón, otra vez terror…para finalmente llegar a la tranquilidad, y ahora, la alegría. No podía creer que pudiese experimentar sensaciones tan fuertes y a la vez tan opuestas en tan poco tiempo.

Aquel lugar pareció descolocarlo en un primer momento, pero pronto entendió que era por la diferencia abismal que había entre aquello y su propia casa, o la casa de sus tíos, atestadas de cosas, de calor, de familia. Y lejos de incomodarlo, le agradó en grado sumo. Y quizás eso, había comprendido, era lo que lo había puesto ansioso y lo había hecho sentir avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Se había sentido avergonzado al darse cuenta que no extrañaba su casa.

No era que no extrañara a sus padres o a su hermana, no. Los adoraba…pero la tranquilidad y soledad que ése lugar le prometía, lo atraía como lo hacía una llama a las polillas. Había anhelado poder tener su espacio, su tiempo, su soledad y un silencio que le permitiese pensar en paz, y leer, lo que más le gustaba hacer desde que tenía memoria.

Ahora ya no se sentía tan mal…podía llegar a ver lo bueno en todo aquello.

Aunque la pesadez en el estómago no se iba, y sabía por qué. El recuerdo del andén aun lo atormentaba…su padre diciéndole que, pasase lo que pasase, él lo seguiría amando, y su madre también, porque era su hijo. Le recordaba amargamente a tía Hermione diciéndole algo similar a su primo Hugo, cuando no hacía los deberes del colegio muggle o simplemente los hacía mal; le sonaba a beneplácito, a lo que le dirías a alguien de quien esperas más, pero de alguna forma tienes que consolarlo para que no se sienta tan miserable.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, después de todo. Con sus padres, a lo sumo, tendría que lidiar en las vacaciones de navidad, y hasta ése momento podría prepararse psicológicamente; hasta podía parecer ofendido, llegado el caso.

Lo que lo había puesto un poco más ansioso era, quizás, su hermano mayor, James. Él si estaba en el colegio, era un año mayor que él, y tendría que aguantarlo todos los días. Había visto su rostro, sí que lo había hecho.

Y dentro de la pequeña desesperación que le había provocado – porque, estaba seguro, había ido corriendo a escribirles a sus padres, como el maldito justiciero que pensaba que era – le había causado regocijo.

Después de todos sus augurios de mala muerte, de sus insistentes bromas y las interminables charlas de moralidad que le había dado a él, Albus no podía sino sentir un cierto placer al comprobar que para James todo aquello había sido una broma de muy mal gusto de su mente, y jamás, en sus más retorcidos sueños, pensó que se haría realidad. A Albus le recordó al cuento muggle que alguna vez su padre le había contado, del pastor que vivía mintiendo acerca de los lobos hasta que ya nadie le creyó, y cuando sucedió realmente había sido demasiado tarde.

Pensó, divertido, que quizás el shock le durara unos cuantos días; o mejor aún, temiera acerarse a él. Ahora era su turno de devolverle la broma.

Volvió a sentarse, por segunda vez, pensando que su compañero de habitación estaba tardando mucho. Frunció el ceño al suponer que era impuntual. Odiaba la impuntualidad.

Se relajó, pensando que estaba siendo prejuicioso en vano. Quizás era aún más responsable que él, si era posible.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, se sintió en paz.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Déjenmelo saber!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía si era porque su rostro era un libro abierto, o ellos lo conocían demasiado bien, desde demasiado tiempo. Pero lo cierto era que había intentado ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía desde la noche pasada, que apenas lo había dejado dormir.

Parecía mentira que acababa de cumplir 36 años, y se comportaba como el adolescente impetuoso que había sido en sus buenas épocas. Se acomodó por décima vez en el sofá de la sala de estar, cansado realmente de estar nervioso; su esposa le hablaba, pero él solo tenía ojos para el televisor – aunque no sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba mirando – y mente para sus preocupaciones.

No sabía por qué esos últimos días había tenido un mal presentimiento, de esos que tenía cuando iba a Hogwarts.

\- Harry, Ginny te está hablando.- Harry Potter no tuvo alternativa, y salió del estado de ensoñación mental en el que había caído. Sus ojos, antes nublados por la mente perdida, ahora enfocaron a su esposa, Ginny, quien lo observaba con reproche. Y un poco de lástima. Suspiró, intentando relajarse.

\- Amigo.- desvió la mirada y vio a Ron, su aún mejor amigo, observarlo desde el sofá contiguo. Tenía en sus brazos a su hijo menor, Hugo, y a su lado a Hermione, quien le había llamado la atención momentos antes.- Tus hijos se fueron a Hogwarts, sabes? No a salvar el mundo ni a enfrentarse a algún mago tenebroso…cualquiera que viese tu cara diría que temes por sus vidas.

\- No seas exagerado, Ron…sólo está ansioso, como todo padre.- Pese a no entender realmente qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a Harry, podía entenderlo: primero había sido James quien había abandonado el hogar para comenzar su enseñanza mágica, y ahora lo hacía Albus. Quizás estaba sufriendo algun síndrome de nido vacío.

\- Yo también estoy ansioso! Estoy desesperado por saber en qué casa quedó mi Rosie.- el niño entre sus brazos se removió, incomodo por los corcoveos y gritos de su padre.

\- Vas a despertarlo.- masculló la castaña, con cara de pocos amigos. Suavizando su expresión, sus ojos se iluminaron.- No sé que dudas tienes…es obvio que irá a Gryffindor, la conoces.

\- Tengo miedo de que vaya a Ravenclaw.- Ron lo dijo casi en un susurro, temiendo ofender a su esposa. Harry se removió, incómodo, notando que Hermione sí lo había oído.

\- Mira, Harry.- una dulce voz apaciguadora, y una delicada mano llamaron su atención, a su lado. Ginny lo observaba, evaluando su rostro. Acaso temía que se desmayara ahí mismo?

Intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no convencía a nadie, Harry bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas, donde Ginny había posado un álbum de fotos. Resopló, sonriendo. Ella había hecho lo mismo cuando James había pasado su primera noche en el antiguo castillo, solamente que había llorado desde que se habían despedido hasta que habían recibido su carta, justo después de la ceremonia de selección de casa, donde su llanto había recrudecido. Estaba claro que ahora no lloraba, pero estallaría en un mar de lágrimas cuando cayera en la cuenta de que otro de sus hijos le escribiría aquella noche, por segunda vez en sus vidas, comunicándoles la casa a la cual pertenecería por 7 años.

No pudo sino sonreír observando la fotografía. En ella estaban los 5, ellos dos, y sus tres hijos; James estaba abrazado a su espalda, colgado de su cuello, mientras Lily, la menor, abrazaba las piernas de su madre. Albus, por otra parte, se encontraba en el medio de ambos, pero no tomaba la mano de ninguno, ni intentaba prenderse de las piernas de nadie.

Él siempre había sido así. Harry a veces sospechaba que su segundo hijo varon había nacido con 30 años de edad, y a partir de ahí debían de empezar a contar sus años. Siempre había sido reservado y solitario, sin nunca rayar en una situación de la cual ellos debían preocuparse; simplemente parecía que nunca le habían gustado las actividades que practicaban su hermano mayor, James, ni sus primos, que básicamente consistían en hacerse la vida imposible entre si, salvajear por su casa, la casa de sus tíos y de sus abuelos, y jugar todo el tiempo. Con el único que parecía llevarse bien era con su primo Teddy, quien le llevaba 9 años de diferencia. Él, y los demás adultos.

Pasando las fotografías, una y otra vez observaba el mismo patrón: Albus siempre estaba apartado de los demás, pero sólo lo justo, como si lo cronometrara, y nadie que no lo conociera diría que se llevaba mal con sus hermanos, o era un niño raro, sin más; su hijo quería mucho a sus hermanos, pero simplemente era…diferente.

Por eso, quizás, se había sentido inclinado hacia él desde que había mostrado esas diferencias; se veía a sí mismo reflejado en su segundo hijo, como si fuera él un niño otra vez. En alguna que otra ocasión, había notado la preocupación en sus ojos verdes, tan similares a los suyos propios, y había entendido que Albus se guardaba para sí mismo muchas tribulaciones que a él le hubiese gustado que compartiera con él. A veces, cuando se encontraba demasiado paranoico, se le ocurría que quizás su pequeño pensaba que no encajaba allí, que era demasiado diferente, que no se sentía a gusto. Esas preocupaciones tontas se iban cuando lo veía reír y divertirse con sus hermanos, cuando de vez en cuando coincidían en las travesuras.

Su hijo simplemente era demasiado maduro para su edad, y tenía preocupaciones que no debería de siquiera vislumbrar hasta dentro de muchos años.

\- Harry, estas bien?

La voz de Ginny lo trajo otra vez a la realidad. Tanto ella, como Ron y Hermione lo observaban con preocupación. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Esas miradas cómplices entre ellos ya habían surgido en más de una ocasión en el pasado, y casi todas ellas habían sucedido cuando él dudaba de su estabilidad mental. O ellos, en todo caso.

\- Claro que si, que sucede?

\- Estás…

Miró hacia abajo. Maldición, estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el álbum de fotos que le temblaban las manos.

Se obligó a soltarlo, entregándoselo suavemente a su esposa, levantándose de su sitio.

\- Iré a recostar a Lily, ya vuelvo. Debe estar jugando todavía.

Sin más, se dirigió escaleras arriba. Los tres adultos esperaron a que los pasos de Harry se dejaran de oír en los escalones de madera lustrada.

\- Le acabo de decir que ya la acosté yo.- Ginny comenzó a tironear de su rojo cabello, ahora sí más que preocupada.

\- No le des importancia, Ginny.- terció Hermione, sacudiendo una mano en la dirección por la que Harry se había ido.- Sabes que cuando algo le preocupa se pierde en su mente, no hay caso.

\- Me gustaría que me dijera qué es lo que le preocupa tanto.

\- Albus, Ginny.- Ron se desparramó en el sofá de la casa de su hermana, casi sin importarle que su hijo aun estuviese sobre él.- Harry siempre estuvo detrás de Albus, como un perrito…es obvio que está consternado, el chico se fue a hacer de las suyas.

\- Ron!.- farfulló Hermione, enojada por partida doble, al ver el ceño fruncido de su hijo.- No estás ayudando.

\- Pero si es la verdad…- Hermione le hizo cara de pocos amigos, y su marido no tuvo otra que observar a su hermana pequeña, quien ahora expresaba también una preocupación similar a la de su marido. Ron rodó los ojos, hastiado.

\- No se van a morir, saben? Nosotros, que podríamos haber muerto mil veces, no lo hicimos…y nos enfrentamos a cosas realmente peligrosas!

\- Tú tampoco te vas a morir si Rose no nos escribe, que es lo que estamos esperando hace como 2 horas.- comentó al pasar Hermione. Ron se tensó a su lado.

\- Eso es muy diferente.- se aclaró la garganta, y acomodó a Hugo entre sus brazos. El niño había heredado el sueño pesado de su padre.- Ella es nuestra niña.- dijo, como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

\- Y Albus es su niño!.- señaló la castaña, intentando no elevar demasiado la voz.

\- Pero es hombre!

\- Ay, Ronald Weasley…

\- Iré a preparar café.

Vieron a Ginny salir como un zombie por la puerta, dirigiéndose al corredor, mientras sus pasos se perdían iguales que a los de su marido. Ron y Hermione se observaban entre ellos, ahora levemente preocupados por la pelirroja.

\- Qué es lo que les pasa? Si podía hacerlo con la varita...- se cuestionó Ron, sin terminar de entenderlo del todo. Hermione rodó los ojos, intentando entender ella como su marido podía ser tan tozudo y ciego en algunas cuestiones.

* * *

Harry se sentó con cuidado en la cama de su niña, intentando no despertarla. Ni siquiera había prendido la luz, al percatarse de que Lily dormía plácidamente, ajena a sus tribulaciones. Asi debía ser. Sonrió al recordar que ella también había querido aguantar despierta para saber en dónde había quedado Albus, pero el sueño la había vencido, al parecer.

Le encantaría tener su tranquilad e inocencia otra vez.

Mientras observaba como la luz de un farol de la calle iluminaba el cabello rojo de la niña, dándole un aspecto vivaz y cálido, comenzó, otra vez, a pensar en Albus.

No tenía un dios, o alguien real a quien rezarle porque su mal presentimiento no tuviera que ver con él. Pero es que se había incrementado una vez que el muchacho había subido al tren, otra vez, con esa preocupación pintada en sus jóvenes facciones.

Albus tenía miedo.

Y no de estar sólo en un lugar que no conocía, rodeado de gente que no conocía. Él sabía desenvolverse bien entre desconocidos, y nunca se perdía. Es más, Harry estaba seguro de que allí se encontraría allí mismo entre los libros y las clases, porque siempre había sido ávido de conocimientos.

En el fondo de su corazón, aunque le costara admitirlo, creía que se sentiría más a gusto allí que en su casa, sin sus hermanos molestando su quietud, ni las miradas de reproche de su madre, quien nunca había entendido por qué tenía un hijo tan serio.

No, él no tenía miedo de todas esas cosas.

Albus le tenía miedo al sombrero seleccionador.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. Lily suspiró en sueños, tranquila.

Le había dicho a James una y otra vez que dejara de molestar a Albus, que dejara de atormentarlo, mejor dicho. El mayor no había desperdiciado oportunidad para torturarlo, diciéndole una y otra vez que por lo taciturno y tonto que era, seguramente terminaría en Hufflepuff, o peor, en Slytherin.

Al principio, Albus sólo había fruncido el ceño, sin atribuirle mayor relevancia. Pero conforme las bromas y los entredichos aumentaron, y pasaron a ser públicos entre sus familiares, ese ceño fruncido en el de ojos verdes le había indicado a Harry que la broma ya había dejado de serlo.

Se lo había dicho bien en un par de ocasiones, con paciencia. Después, hastiado, le había gritado a James que la cortara, que no era gracioso. Aliviado, notó que su autoridad como padre aún estaba allí, y su hijo mayor lo obedeció, y dejó de molestar a su hermano.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, esa tranquilidad no podía ser la excepción. Y James había explotado nuevamente el día que Albus recibió su carta. Harry y Ginny habían suspirado ante las crecientes peleas, en donde su segundo hijo había llegado a decir que no le importaba adonde lo metieran, siempre y cuando no fuese con él.

Y eso había dado inicio a la catástrofe.

James había empezado a profesar que, con ese carácter y esa replica anti-Gryffindor que exhibía – y que él había inventado, porque Albus nunca había criticado realmente a la casa de los leones – seguro iba a caer en Slytherin. Y lo repetía una, y otra, y otra vez, y ni sus gritos, y las amenazas de Ginny lo habían frenado.

Aunque Albus había intentado ignorarlo, Harry sabía bien que, en el momento de partir en el tren y ver su ceño fruncido, era eso lo que a su hijo le preocupaba. Él mismo le había dicho que su segundo nombre, Severus, desvelaba que a él realmente no le importaba en dónde terminara seleccionado, siempre y cuando su niño fuese feliz allí. Le parecía que Albus no se había ido muy convencido con aquello…

Eso lo tenía mal, y junto con el extraño presentimiento que tenía, no lo dejaban en paz.

Por qué no llegaba ninguna dichosa carta?

Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido ni chocarse nada en la oscuridad. Quería caminar por toda la casa una y otra vez de la ansiedad que tenía, que crecía conforme pasaban los minutos sin noticias.

Bajó despacio por la escalera, y descubrió a Ron y Hermione peleando. Sonrió. Aquellos dos ni casados cambiaban.

Sin distraerlos, se dirigió a la cocina al oír sonidos y un fuerte aroma a café provenir desde allí. Descubrió a Ginny preparando varias tazas y platos, que levitaban sobre su cabeza ante las ordenes de su varita. Harry observó con cierto temor que el café caliente también estaba volando sobre ella, y estaba a punto de derramársele encima.

Con un hábil movimiento, tomó la cafetera en el aire, espabilando a su mujer; ésta lo miró primero a él, y luego a la cafetera.

\- Lo siento, estoy distraída.

\- Te contagié?.- rió quedamente en el silencio agradable de la cocina.

\- Creo que sí…por qué demoran tanto? Ni Rose ha escrito…

\- Ginny.- Harry dejó la cafetera en el mostrador, y tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros suavemente.- Cuando Ron le escribió a tus padres, la carta llegó a la mañana siguiente…no te alarmes tanto.

\- Eso fue porque Errol ya no daba más, Harry…se perdió en el camino y demoro toda la noche en orientarse.- suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse.- Nada malo puede haberles pasado, verdad?

\- Claro que no.- era gracioso, pero ahora ambos intentaban consolarse mutuamente, sin disimular la ansiedad.-La profesora McGonagall es suficiente para ahuyentar hasta al peor troll por si misma…

\- Tienes razón.- rió sonoramente, recordando la severidad y temple de la ex profesora de Transformaciones, actual directora del colegio.- Vamos, llevemos esto a…

\- Pero por fin!

El grito vino del comedor, alertando a ambos. Se oyó el sonido de cosas chocando entre sí, y se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia allí, ignorando el café y el silencio que querían no perder, por los niños.

Ron estaba sobre la mesa, parado y agitando los brazos, intentando agarrar la carta que traía en el pico una lechuza marrón oscura. A Harry se le cayó el estomago de los nervios, nuevamente, al notar que era la lechuza de James.

Hermione lo observaba furiosa, parada al lado de la mesa, junto a Hugo, quien se restregaba los ojos y observaba a su padre, sin entender realmente qué era lo que quería hacer.

La lechuza vislumbró a Harry, quien seguro era el verdadero destinatario de la misiva, y se dirigió hacia él, casi rasguñándole la cara; estaba agitada e histérica por la lucha.

Harry tomó la carta, temeroso, mientras la lechuza se posaba en el respaldo de una silla. Sus manos temblaban levemente, y contemplaba la carta que tanto había esperado, ahora con horror. No quería abrirla, era un maldito cobarde.

\- Ábrela, Harry!.- suplicó Ginny a su lado, sin disimular sus nervios. Parecía que su marido tenía una bomba en las manos.- Dame.

Le arrancó la carta bruscamente, rasgándola. Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Ginny movía los ojos sobre las líneas de tinta; Harry tenía el repentino deseo de salir corriendo, al ver que el semblante de su esposa iba cambiando conforme terminaba la carta.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle qué decía.

\- Le…léela tú, Harry.- le extendió la carta, como si quemara, y su voz había salido casi en un susurro. Harry la tomó despacio, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Bueno, tenía que saberlo.

Al igual que con Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron testigos del cambio en el rostro de Harry, que se había puesto pálido y su quijada, rígida. Recuperando la compostura, Harry suspiró, observando a su esposa con cierto reproche.

\- Es de James.- dijo aclarando lo innecesario.- Albus fue sorteado en Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sabía.

Más que saberlo, lo había deducido. Apretó la mandíbula, un poco hastiado y molesto. Sentía hervir la nuca, y era sólo porque James no dejaba de observarlo. Y el mayor ahí era él, vamos.

Le había dado la espalda adrede, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Le gustaba aquel lugar; en esos momentos el bullicio le daba una tranquilidad que jamás pensó podía sentir entre tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar. Pero era agradable. Hasta cierto punto. Por lo que había visto, la mesa de Slytherin era la única que respetaba el espacio personal de sus integrantes, y no sabía si era porque eran menos, o porque eran educados y no se congregaban entre ellos, como las palomas. La comparación le causó gracia.

Se atrevió a observar a su compañero de cuarto, el cual había conocido recién esa mañana. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido, exhausto por las cavilaciones y las preocupaciones que habían vuelto en forma feroz a su mente ya preocupada.

Estaba recto en el asiento, con las piernas cruzadas por lo que alcanzaba a ver, y pese a ser un niño de 11 años era estilizado y ciertamente refinado; sus movimientos eran gráciles, y a Albus le dio la impresión de que, pese a parecer naturales, en alguna época no lo habían sido, y parecía todo practicado, cronometrado. No hacía ruido con la vajilla, ni siquiera cuando apoyó el pequeño cuchillo con el que había untado una tostada con un poco de mermelada. Sólo un poco. Se permitió observar su rostro; tenía los párpados caídos y las cejas levemente alzadas, como si estuviera cansado, como él de su hermano. Sus rasgos faciales también eran delicados.

—¿Sucede algo?

Su voz descolocó a Albus, quien se vio sorprendido en su escrutinio. Se había cuidado de no ladear la cabeza, sino de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, cómo…

—Estabas muy quieto, si quieres saber cómo me di cuenta que me observabas.- su voz era la de un niño de 11 años, pero el tono que empleaba parecía el de un hombre de 50 años. Al pelinegro le recordaba vagamente a su padre cuando intentaba infundir respeto.

—Ah. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

—No lo has hecho, has sido discreto. Por lo menos no te quedas en estado troll como parecen hacerlo algunos de nuestros…compañeros.- esa última palabra había sido pronunciada con algo que a Albus le sonó a asco.- ¿Sucede algo?.- volvió a repetir sutilmente.

—No realmente. Sólo te observaba mientras pensaba.

—Pareces molesto.

—Lo estoy.

Un agradable silencio se instaló entre ellos. Albus se sentía bien, porque la conversación, pese a ser demasiado seria y amargada para unos mocosos, le encantaba. Le recordaba a su primo Teddy, con quien podía hablar normalmente, como un adulto de 40 años, como le decía su padre que parecía.

—Si calma tus tribulaciones, puedes comentármelo.- dijo por lo bajo aquel chico, sin mirarlo directamente, dándole espacio.- Prueba éstos bocadillos, sería un desperdicio que no lo hicieras.

—Claro.- Albus tomó un bomba de crema que su compañero le ofrecía en una bandeja de plata. Tenía un aspecto suculento, pero cuando la probó, era liviana, y no tan dulce como pensó que sería. Mientras masticaba en silencio, intentando por todos los medios no emitir ningún sonido extraño con la boca que lo pusiera en ridículo, pensó con algarabía en la forma estirada y educada que empleaba aquel chico para hablar. Debía tener mucho dinero. O había tenido padres muy exigentes. O ambos.- Exquisito.

—Me complace que te gustaran.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír. Pese a lo estirado, tenía 11 años, y a esa edad hay algunas cosas que no se pueden disimular; la curiosidad es una de ellas. Podía ver que era ahora el chico quien lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, curioso por saber qué era lo que le molestaba a su compañero, pero demasiado educado y con la vergüenza suficiente como para no insistir en el tema.

—Es mi hermano.- podía contarle, verdad? Era un desconocido, y por lo que podía ver, quizás podía ser su amigo.

—Es de Gryffindor.- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Asi es.

—Bueno, con eso me dices casi todo.- sonrió de lado. Albus también sonrió, cómplice.- Mi padre dice que son demasiado tercos y viven en un mundo fantasioso de justicieros eternos.- Albus se atragantó intentando disimular la risa, pensando en la ironía de que su tío siempre decía que su padre era un héroe de guerra, aunque no supiera bien qué significaba.- Los odia, por si te quedó alguna duda.

—Ya veo.- intentó aclararse la garganta en forma educada, aunque casi se ahoga de vuelta. El chico lo miró un tanto preocupado.

—¿Te he ofendido? Ya veo que toda tu familia es de Gryffindor y yo…

—De hecho, soy el primer Slytherin de toda la familia. Materna y paterna, y es mucho decir, porque somos un ejército.- el muchacho frunció el ceño, contrariado por la impertinencia que había cometido.- Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Si todos los Gryffindor son así como dice tu padre, estoy feliz de donde caí. Nunca me gustó mucho el tema del justiciero.- dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Verdad?.- Albus se giró hacia aquel muchacho, sorprendido y feliz por la demostración de interés y alegría que había expresado de repente; sus ojos brillaban y sonreía sutilmente.- ¡Prefiero encerrarme y leer!

—Todo el día si es posible.

—Toda la vida.- ambos rieron bajo. El bullicio seguía presente, pero no parecían prestarle atención alguna.- Eso sí, hay compañías que valen la pena, tampoco digo que haya que ser un antisocial.

—No, claro que no, hay que disimular.- ahora era su compañero quien se atoró con una de aquellas bombas de crema a causa de la risa contenida. Se miraron, sonriéndose.

—¿Eres nuevo? ¿En serio?

Ambos chicos, alertados por una tercera voz, miraron hacia delante, del otro lado de la gran mesa.

Un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño levemente ondulado y estirado hacia atrás, los observaba risueño, sonriendo sin disimulo, y Albus notó como esa sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, cálidos, de un increíble color amatista. No sabía que existía ese color de iris.

—Creo que todos somos nuevos aquí.- tanteó Albus, sin intención de sonar irónico al expresar lo obvio.

—Claro que sí.- la sonrisa de aquel chico se amplió al dirigir su mirada directamente a él. Algo en ella inquietó a Albus.- Me refiero a tu familia, a tus costumbres, vamos a llamarle así. Disculpa la mala educación, pero no pude dejar de oírte cuando hablaste de tu familia ferozmente leona.

—Si, así es. Todos ellos.- Albus miró alternativamente a aquel muchacho, y a su compañero de cuarto. Ambos hicieron expresiones amargas en el rostro. Rió.- ¿Tan malo es?

—Si.- contestó su compañero a su lado de inmediato.

—Bueno, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.- dijo el chico castaño.- Mis padres nunca están, viven viajando, y no se cómo se cómo son sus rostros. Ah, si lo se…por las fotografías.- rió nuevamente, como si fuese alguna especie de broma privada.

—Eso parece un poco triste.- dijo Albus por lo bajo, más para sí que para los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a su numerosa familia y a las visitas constantes de sus tíos y primos.

—No lo es, en realidad.

—¿Dijiste algo?.- el chico a su lado lo observó sorprendido.

—Sólo un comentario al pasar.- Albus se sorprendió de que su nuevo amigo no lo hubiese oído, que estaba a su lado, y el otro chico sí, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, con bullicio de por medio.

—No te oí, lo siento.

—Que debe ser un poco triste no pasar tiempo con tu familia.

—Bueno, no creo que realmente te sientas triste por eso ahora.- le sonrió cómplice, recordando ambos la charla que habían tenido antes de ser interrumpidos. El otro chico sonrió. Quizás también había oído todo aquello.

—Tienes razón.

—Soy un maleducado, vuelvo a repetir.- ambos miraron al castaño, que se incorporó e inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo un brazo hacia ellos mientras con la otra mano protegía la manga de su túnica de la comida.- Paris Terranova, un gusto.

—Oh.- sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, Albus estiró su mano y estrechó la de Paris.- Albus Potter.

—Scorpius Malfoy.- los tres rieron al darse cuenta que debieron estrecharse las manos, porque ninguno había preguntado algo el nombre de otro.- ¿Paris? ¿Mitología griega? ¿Eres de allá?

—No realmente. Mis padres viven alucinando con esas cosas. Mi madre tiene de hobbie la historia.- A Albus le pareció que intentaba decir que no podría ser un trabajo digno para ella.- Tiene lo suyo, claro.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Asi es. Resulta que Paris fue abandonado por su propio padre, el rey Príamo, por una profecía que no sabían si iba a cumplirse, en donde veían el reino arder por su causa…las vueltas del destino hicieron que se reencontraran, para mal, por supuesto. Luego se dedicó a seducir y secuestrar mujeres y acabó muerto por ello. Un dulce.- sonrió.

—Te mataron antes de nacer cuando eligieron tu nombre.- Scorpius no rió, pese a que lo había dicho en tono de broma. Inspiró, insuflando el pecho.- El mio deriva de una constelación. Orión, un hombre que presa por los cielos se arrancó los ojos, pisó un escorpión al no verlo, lo picó y lo remató. Luego de eso, los dioses los convirtieron a ambos en constelaciones opuestas, por lo que cuando Escorpio sale, Orión se oculta.

—Y yo soy el arruinado en vida.- rió chistosamente Paris.- ¿Y tú, Albus? Maravillanos con otra tragedia.

—Mi padre me puso Albus en honor a un director de aquí a cual él adoraba, y que fue asesinado por el hombre que llevaba mi segundo nombre, Severus. Supuestamente tenía una justificación, pero ya la olvidé.

—¡Increíble!.- Paris estalló en carcajadas, sin disimulo. Los demás en la mesa, sobre todo los mayores, lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. No parecía realmente importarle la opinión de los demás.- A mi me asesinaron, él.- señaló a Scorpius.- es un asesino, y tú mismo te asesinaste…aunque no parece suicidio, curioso.

—Bizarro, diría yo.- Scorpius le sonrió sinceramente, riendo un poco.- Para ser un Gryffindor, tu padre tiene un sentido del humor muy ácido.

—Le gusta ponerle nombre de muertos a sus hijos. Mi hermano se llama James Sirius, los dos traicionados y asesinados.- sus compañeros hicieron una mueca de incredulidad.- Y mi hermana tiene el nombre de su propia madre, también traicionada y asesinada.

—Creo que quedó un poco traumado con tanta muerte a su alrededor.- soltó Scorpius, bebiendo un poco de café.

—No parece.

—Creo que alguna vez mi padre mencionó al tuyo, ¿puede ser?

—No lo sé.- Albus sonrió condescendientemente. ¿Qué podía saber él de aquello?.- No recuerdo que en casa mencionaran al tuyo. ¿Como se llama?

—Draco Malfoy.

—No me digas nada, otra constelación.- dijo Paris de repente.

—Asi es, él…

—Si, la conozco.- rodó los ojos.- Mi madre también está metida en la astronomía. Es una constelación realmente grande…Ladón era un dragón que custodiaba un jardín gigante de donde Hércules debía robar no se qué, y cuando lo mató, el dios que lo regentaba lo elevó a los cielos como estrellas. Todos se elevan, parece.

—Asi es.- sorprendido, Scorpius dejó su taza en la mesa, y revolvió a su lado, donde ya tenía preparados sus útiles.- Los Malfoy tendemos a glorificarnos en los cielos.

—Wow.

—Tenemos la primera clase de la mañana con…bueno, Transformaciones con Gryffindor.

—Adorable.- musitó Paris. Albus seguía sintiendo aquella quemazón en la espalda y nuca.

—Vamos yendo.- Scorpius, quien había tomado las de líder, se incorporó con movimientos agiles y educados, sin hacer aspavientos, acomodando su bolso en su hombro.

—Falta media hora.

—Hay que ser puntuales.- eso le encantó a Albus, quien se incorporó también, acomodándose. Paris los miró alternativamente, pensando que estaban bromeando.

—Falta media hora.- volvió a repetir.

—Hay que ser puntuales.- volvió a repetir Scorpius, serio. Albus estudió sus ojos grises. Tampoco pensaba que existiera ese color de ojos, sin contar con su cabello. Parecía casi blanco de lo rubio que era.

—Un mago nunca llega tarde. Tampoco temprano. Llega en el momento justo.- dijo Paris, solemne, serio de repente. Les sonrió, acomodándose en el asiento.- Vayan ustedes, yo ya los alcanzo.

—¿No te perderás?.- Albus no sabía ni donde quedaba el aula de Transformaciones.

—No te preocupes. Los encontraré.- le guiñó un ojo, mientras tomaba otra tostada.

—Está bien. Nos vemos.

Salir del gran salón fue liberador. Sentía la nuca fresca.

Los corredores estaban casi desiertos, porque aun todos los estudiantes desayunaban. Era agradable oír sólo el sonido de sus pasos. Scorpius parecía saber adónde se dirigía, pues no dudaba al girar un corredor o subir una escalera.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—No, ¿por?

—Porque parece que sabes dónde queda.- Scorpius lo miró sin comprender, y luego le sonrió.

—No es eso. Mi padre me dijo dónde estaba; sino lo cambiaron, tiene que ser por aquí.

—¿Te dijo dónde están todos los salones de clases?

—Asi es. Ya lo notarás, pero soy un poquito obsesivo con el estudio. Y con todo lo que gira a mi alrededor, en realidad.- con "poquito", Albus intuyó que quería decir "muchísimo".

—¿Es de familia?.- preguntó Albus divertido, mientras giraban otro corredor vacío.

—¿La obsesión? Si, y empeora generación a generación. Es aquí.

—Frenaron ante unas puertas gigantes de madera, talladas toscamente y con una antigüedad que les hizo suponer estaba allí desde el principio de los tiempos. No se oía nada en su interior.

—¿Será aquí?

—Si, aún es temprano. A ver, no lo soporto más.- dicho eso, Scorpius se acercó peligrosamente a Albus, haciéndolo retroceder, alarmado.- quédate quieto.

Le estaba acomodando la corbata.

—Estaba torcida. No podía tolerar esa imagen mucho tiempo más.

—Sólo un poquito obsesivo, ¿eh?

—Muy poco. No terminaste de decirme qué pasó con tu súper hermano Gryffindor.

—Ah, eso.- Albus miró hacia ambos lados del corredor. No se oía a nadie.

—Si piensas que alguien puede estar husmeando en tu vida privada, podemos ingresar al aula.

—No, está bien, me da miedo…mira si ya hay algún profesor dentro.

—Bueno, cuéntame.- Scorpius se acercó a un banco de piedra. Albus lo siguió. Allí sentados, como en el comedor, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo.

—Es…demasiado Gryffindor.

—Lo imaginaba. No hay error cuando el sombrero te tira en esa mesa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Todos en mi familia son iguales. No es que los critique o repudie por eso.- su aclaración más que aclarar, oscureció sus palabras.- Pero…

—Pero tener un hijo en Slytherin no va a agradar mucho.- disparó Scorpius.

—No lo creo. Mi padre me dijo que no había problema si terminaba en Slytherin, y le creo…pero mi padre es mi padre, es especial. No creo que los demás lo tomen tan bien. Sobre todo mi hermano.

—El justiciero que cree que su hermano ya es un mortífago.

La palabra sonó como un latigazo. Albus miró a Scorpius, un poco sorprendido por la palabra que había empleado. En casa, siempre se cuidaban se mencionar cosas relacionadas con la guerra delante de los menores que no tenían ni idea de aquellas épocas, pero por lo que Albus había alcanzado a leer en el periódico y en algún libro de su padre, sabía quiénes habían sido los mortífagos. O más o menos.

—Las cosas como son, Albus.- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo. El tema parecía costarle, por alguna razón.- Es verdad que en Slytherin se criaron mortífagos, pero también lo hicieron buenos magos. Además, mortífagos también fueron gente de otras casas, incluso Gryffindors.

—¿En serio?

—Asi es.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque mi padre fue uno de ellos.

Otra vez el silencio, pero ésta vez fue incómodo. Albus no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

—Cometió errores, presionado por la crianza que tuvo y las amenazas en esa época. No lo justifico.- dijo, elevando un poco la voz.- Pero puedo llegar a entenderlo.

—Ya veo.- Scorpius hablaba con una madurez que a él sólo podía sorprenderlo. Nunca había hablado con alguien de su edad que fuese tan maduro.

—Él…es una buena persona. Un buen esposo y un buen padre.- le sonrió, de repente inseguro.- Sólo se equivocó.

—Lo entiendo.

—No creo que lo hagas, porque yo mismo no lo hago. No entiendo mucho de esa guerra.

—Yo menos. Por lo menos a ti te han contado cosas.

—Mi padre dice que el saber es poder, y me permitirá defenderme de cualquier falacia que digan sobre mi familia aquí.- otro silencio.- Me juzgarás por los pecados de mi padre?

—Claro que no, Scorp.- la afirmación salió tan rápido y natural, que se sorprendió a si mismo. El otro también pareció sorprenderse, pero luego le sonrió cálidamente. También le sorprendió el apodo que ya le había puesto. – Y deja de hablar como si tuvieras 40 años.

—Es la única forma en la que sé hablar.- ambos rieron.- Te doy un consejo: Espera la palabra de tus padres, no le prestes atención a tu hermano, y enfócate en los estudios, que para eso estamos aquí.

—Eso pensaba hacer. Todo eso.- dijo compungido un poco por la última parte. Por alguna razón, se sentía aliviado.

—Bueno, ¿entramos ya? Antes de que venga la maraña de Gryffindors y nos roben el mejor lugar.

—Que…sería…¿delante de todo?.- se pararon, dirigiéndose a la puerta gigante.

—Por supuesto.

Abrieron la puerta, la cual no pesaba tanto como imaginaban. Chirrió violentamente cuando se corrió.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño cuando entraron. Sobre todo Albus.

Su prima, Rose Weasley, ya se hallaba sentada al frente del aula.


	4. Chapter 4

—Bueno, Ginny, ya está, es suficiente.

—¡No, no lo es!

Harry quería arrancarse los cabellos desordenados de la coronilla. O todos. Su cara de hastío era magistral, y su esposa parecía no notarla. O no le importaba, en realidad.

Había vuelto del Ministerio de Magia. Apenas había llegado, cientos de memorándums ya estaban posados en su escritorio, y cientos más volaron a su cabeza durante el transcurso de la mañana. Utilizó alguna técnica de relajación respiratoria para apaciguarse. Le había funcionado, hasta que en algún momento gente de otros departamentos ministeriales comenzó, como todas las mañanas, a requerir sus servicios por cosas por las cuales él no había estudiado en la Academia de Aurors, y menos por las cuales era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurors del Ministerio de Magia.

Con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, intentó resolver los problemas de los demás, los de su departamento, y al mismo tiempo, tratar de no sucumbir ante las indirectas feroces que le lanzaba su cuñado y mejor amigo, Ron. Trabajar juntos a veces podía ser una tortura.

Cuando llegó a su casa, mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba pese al trabajo – aunque sabía que luego del mediodía debía volver -, y se dirigió a su cuarto para arrancarse la ropa que lo agobiaba, notó en el espejo que tenía tanto la túnica como la corbata torcida, el cabello en todas direcciones – más que de costumbre – y los lentes incrustados en la nariz, de tantas veces que los había presionado durante la mañana, presa de la impaciencia.

Y su paz no había durado demasiado.

Si las indirectas feroces de Ron no eran suficientes, las directas violentas y tempestivas de Ginny completaban la ecuación. Estaba especialmente belicosa esa mañana, y Harry intuía que era por culpa de Ron, más que por otra cosa.

Volvió a suspirar, intentando soltar su cabello.

—Ginny…estás tratando el tema como si fuese el comienzo de la cuarta guerra mágica. Cálmate un poco.

—¿Y piensas que es menos importante? ¿Tu hijo es menos importante?

—No, mi hijo no, pero el asunto sí.- Harry hubiese reído en otras circunstancias menos serias, pero la expresión en el rostro de su esposa hizo que quisiera taparse la cabeza con los brazos.- Que Albus haya quedado en Slytherin no es la gran cosa, Ginny…¿o acaso vas a discriminarlo por eso?

—¡Claro que no!.- chilló, levemente histérica.- No lo entiendes, Harry…no te das cuenta, que seguro allí hay hijos de mortífagos, hijos de amigos de mortífagos, nietos de…

—Entendí el concepto.

—Bien. Pues espero que también entiendas el peligro que corre…está solo! James no puede vigilarlo todo el día, Harry…¿y si le hacen algo cuando esté en la sala común? ¿Y si alguno de esos que quedaron en libertad intenta algo contra él por venganza hacia ti?

—Ginny.- la realidad es que escuchándola tan alterada, a Harry le hacía dudar de su seguridad.- A James podría haberle pasado lo mismo, y no pasó. Ni siquiera ha tenido problemas. Problemas con los Slytherins.- aclaró al ver la expresión incrédula de su mujer.

—Es diferente. Él estaba entre los suyos, Harry.

—¿Quienes, los Gryffindors? ¿Y si los Slytherins son los de Albus?.- Ginny se sentó delante de su esposo, en el comedor. Quedaron en silencio un momento. Era incómodo.

—¿Tú crees que…Albus es tan diferente a nosotros?.- preguntó la pelirroja en un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tiene una personalidad diferente, y siempre fue así, y lo sabes. No lo veas como una pena de muerte, Ginny…tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás.

—¿Te hace gracia que esté en Slytherin? Sé sincero.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder a eso. Se reclinó en el sofá que había ocupado la noche anterior, antes de que la carta de James llegara, informándoles que el "traidor" de su hermano Albus había quedado en la casa de las serpientes. El pandemónium había comenzado segundos después, y aún no finiquitaba. Pese a que el presentimiento que tenía Harry seguía presente, lo atribuía a lo que estaba sucediendo. Temía que derivase en alguna especie de quiebre familiar, aunque fuese una posibilidad remota. Suspiró, acomodándose los lentes y mirando directamente a Ginny, quien esperaba una respuesta.

—Te contaré algo.

—Dime.- sus ojos se iluminaron, y Harry vio a la Ginny que besó en la sala común de Gryffindor luego de la victoria del equipo de Quidditch. No había cambiado casi nada.

—Esto no lo sabe nadie, sólo Dumbledore, Albus y yo.- Ginny frunció el ceño.- Se lo conté momentos antes de que partiera el tren, asi que no te precipites.

—Mmm.

—Bien. Cuando la profesora McGonagall posó el sombrero seleccionador en mi cabeza, éste casi me manda a Slytherin.- Ginny se tapó la boca, sorprendida, como si él hubiese confesado un crimen. Convencerla iba a ser más bravo de lo que creía.- Me dijo que si quedaba allí, lograría grandes cosas. Y sabes por qué le pedí yo personalmente que me pusiera en Gryffindor?

—¿Por qué?.- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Por los prejuicios.- elevó una mano, viendo que Ginny quería interrumpirlo.- No me malinterpretes, fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en mi vida. Sin ella, no hubiese conocido a Ron y Hermione, y por supuesto a ti. Pero sin saber nada de magia, lo primero que oí en el expreso fueron cosas malas de Slytherin. Y bueno, haberme cruzado con Malfoy no ayudó demasiado.

—Pero…

—Pero quizás Albus sí encaje ahí. Ginny…es complicado, pero no todo es blanco y negro…él quizás pertenezca a esa casa y esté destinado a grandes cosas, no lo sé. Quizás sus mejores amigos surjan de allí, tampoco lo sé. Lo único que se es que el sombrero nunca se equivoca, y si Albus le pidió o no que lo enviara allí, si es que le dio a elegir, es problema suyo, no nuestro.

—Tienes razón.- Ginny agachó la cabeza, compungida.- Sólo temo por él…se parece tanto a ti…

—Oye, tampoco me fue tan mal.- rió Harry.

—No, sólo intentaron asesinarte desde primer año.

—Quizás sí me equivoqué al elegir la casa.- Ginny le hizo cara de pocos amigos, pero Harry sabía que el peligro había pasado. Se tranquilizó ampliamente cuando ella se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono que Harry había hecho instalar años atrás.

—Hablaré con Hermione para que calme un poco a Ron. Sabes, él se lo ha tomado como James.

—Lo sé, tuve que soportar sus indirectas toda la mañana.

—¿Y no le dijiste nada?

—Tú eres su hermana.

—Y tú su mejor amigo.

—Habla con Hermione.- rieron. Ambos sabían que su mejor amiga era mucho más capaz en esos asuntos que ellos dos juntos.

Harry dejó a Ginny tranquila al teléfono, y subió las escaleras hacia su despacho. No era grande, pero estaba lleno de libros que ya no tenían lugar, e incluso habían ido a morar en el suelo alfombrado. Casi no se podía ni caminar.

Se dirigió con sigilo hacia su lechuza. Ver el moteado blanco y negro de sus alas no hizo más que recordarle a la blancura impoluta de Hedwig. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos, y pronto la halló: la carta que había escrito en su despacho esa mañana, para Albus, a escondidas de los ojos curiosos de Ron. Sabía que su cuñado no tenía malas intenciones, pero a veces era muy directo, y no quería que leyese la correspondencia que él mantenía en forma íntima con sus hijos. Él no lo hacía cuando le escribía a los suyos.

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza, y la dejó volar, observándola mientras se perdía en la distancia.

¿Por qué aun sentía esa opresión en el pecho?

.

* * *

—Hola, Rose.

—Hola.

Acá vamos otra vez, pensó Albus. O mejor dicho, era la segunda vez en la mañana que intuía que su familia lo consideraba un traidor. A esas alturas, sus padres, sus tíos, y los primos que habían quedado en casa ya sabrían de la desgracia: un Potter en Slytherin. Wow. La adrenalina era intensa.

—Éste es el aula de Transformaciones, ¿verdad?.- Albus observó a Scorpius. Tenía, a diferencia de momentos antes, un aire impertinente y soberbio que no le había visto hasta el momento. Había hablado con petulancia, y si no fuera porque lo había conocido de forma distinta, al pelinegro le habría sonado muy mal.

—Asi es.- Frunció el ceño cuando oyó a su prima hablarle en el mismo tono despectivo. Lo rebajó con la mirada, como sobrándolo. Albus oyó un resoplido nada propio del educado rubio.

—Bien. Al.- su tono volvió a ser el suave y educado que él conocía, y lo observó dirigirse a la parte de adelante del aula, pero del lado contrario al de Rose. Un extraño calor reconfortó a Albus cuando lo oyó acortar su nombre.

Cuando llegó a los pupitres, Scorpius le sonrió amablemente e hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. El silencio volvía a ser incómodo, pero como Albus aún seguía molesto por lo de James, y encima su prima lo trataba igual…bueno, allá ellos. Envalentonado por la muestra de confianza y educación de su compañero, se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el lugar que le señalaba el rubio, quien sonrió complacido y, Albus lo notó, levemente aliviado.

Y se quedaron en silencio.

A diferencia de él, Rose no sabía disimular las cosas; era algo en lo que se parecía a su tío Ron. No la veía directamente – porque observaba insistentemente el frente de la clase, hacia el escritorio que utilizaría el profesor – pero podía notar los movimientos extraños que realizaba para estudiar sus facciones. O su postura. O por qué no, a Scorpius.

Frunció el ceño, otra vez molesto.

Él esperaba que fuera justamente su familia quien lo apoyara, y en especial James, quien le indicara a qué debía atenerse en cada clase, con cada profesor. Bueno, en realidad después de la ceremonia de selección no esperaba nada de nadie, pero era extraño recibir apoyo de personas que apenas hacia minutos conocía. No se quejaba, claro. Pero hacía 11 años que conocía a James y a Rose…

—¿Has conseguido la Guía del Principiante para la Transfiguración? Aquí estaba agotado el mes pasado.

—Si, lo logré.- aún recordaba los malabares que había hecho su padre para conseguir los libros de las materias de primer año. O estaban agotados, o algunos tenían ediciones tan viejas que ya casi no se conseguían.

—Bueno, yo no. Mi padre tuvo que comprarlos en el extranjero, en un viaje que hicimos a último momento a Francia. Sabes, allí vive mi tía Daphne. Nos quedamos unos días en su mansión, y pude recorrer las mejores bibliotecas de París. Ella, por supuesto, tiene un permiso especial para adquirir los libros antiguos que allí se encuentran.- el tono pedante había vuelto. Albus lo oía lejano, porque sabía, o intuía, que la verdadera intención de Scorpius no era agrandarse con él, sino con Rose. Él no había mencionado que ella era fanática de los libros, cómo lo sabía?.- Una desgracia con suerte, en fin.

—Ya veo.

—Después te los prestaré, si te interesa alguno.- ah. Era verdad.

—Gracias.- Albus notó que Rose había dejado de moverse a su izquierda, en la lejanía, pero no iba a caer tan bajo para mirarla.

Otra vez silencio.

Que llegaran ya el profesor o los alumnos, por favor.

Vagó la mirada por el salón, bastante mas amplio de lo que él pensaba podía ser. Había mucho espacio, y quizás cabrían el doble de bancos de los que había. Además del escritorio y un pizarrón de fondo, a un costado, casi alejada, había una jaula vacía. Estanterías con frascos, tazas, hojas.

La puerta chirrió, sobresaltándolos a los tres. Para gran alivio de Albus, los alumnos, con cara de perdidos, habían encontrado finalmente el camino, casi sobre la hora.

Era increíble ver como las casa se estaban dividiendo por sectores según ellos se habían sentado; todos los Gryffindors estaban tras Rose. Todos los Slytherins tras ellos dos. Genial, ahora no sólo era el primer Potter en pisar Slytherin en la historia, sino que además se convertía en una especie de estandarte para la casa de las serpientes. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

Los cuchicheos normales, un poco más sosegados que en el Gran Salón a la hora del desayuno, comenzaron a escucharse como una melodía que formaba parte del ambiente; de vez en cuando alguien reía nerviosamente, o pegaba algún chillido agudo.

Albus aún no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su prima Rose. Si algo habían heredado todos ellos, y era claro que en su caso era una mezcla entre los genes maternos y paternos, era el orgullo feroz que los caracterizaba; él sabía a ciencia cierta que ella tampoco daría su brazo a torcer. Le dolía un poco que ella, justamente, hija de una mestiza, no lo comprendiera. Utilizar la palabra mestiza había sonado incluso mal en su mente.

—Siento que ya hay ánimos belicosos aquí. Me encanta.- tanto Albus como Scorpius se dieron la vuelta. Paris los observaba desde el pupitre de atrás, desparramado, despreocupado y sonriendo.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Todo está más que tranquilo.- el tono filoso y delicado en la voz del rubio, pese a ser delicado, auguraba todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

—Ya veo. Entonces, que aquella pelirroja los esté destruyendo con la mirada desde que caí aquí es sólo una mera casualidad.

Albus miró a Rose, por fin. Era verdad. Los miraba, ahora a los tres, con un aire mezcla entre rencor y algo que al pelinegro le supo a desprecio. También lo despreciaría a él? Acaso podía guardar tanto odio hacia Scorpius con sólo un intercambio fugaz de palabras? Ni tía Hermione era tan agresiva. Rose pareció notar la intensidad de la mirada de los tres, pues desvió la suya, aún más furiosa. Albus oyó una risita provenir de sus espaldas, y un resoplido de Scorpius. Sonrió un poco.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi prima.- la respuesta descolocó un poco a Paris, quien abrió un poco más sus ojos amatista.

—No me lo esperaba, la verdad. No se parecen en nada.

—Ella se parece más a la familia de mi mamá. Y yo, bueno…

—Déjame adivinar: eres una copia genética de tu padre.- sonrió el castaño dulcemente. Algo en aquellas muestras de ingenuidad y ternura le ponían los pelos de punta a Albus, como si en realidad estuviese expresando en el fondo todo lo contrario.

—Si, eso dicen.

—Y no te gusta.- la velocidad a la que lo había dicho impactó a Albus, no tanto así su sinceridad. Aquel muchacho era demasiado directo.

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Esa es la profesora?

Los dos miraron a Scorpius, que miraba hacia la puerta que habían traspasado para entrar al aula. El sonido nuevo de tacones entrando en la sala alertó a los alumnos, que enmudecieron y giraron la cabeza, estudiándola también.

Era una mujer relativamente joven, aunque era difícil descifrar su edad por la maraña entrecana que asomaba por debajo de un pequeño sombrerito azul oscuro que llevaba encasquetado en la cabeza; era alta y muy delgada, y la túnica, también de un color azul oscuro, se pegaba a sus curvas un poco irreales; cuando caminaba, parecía más un lince al acecho que una profesora a punto de dar la primera clase del año.

Albus siguió todo el trayecto que realizó hasta llegar al escritorio; sus zapatos también eran azules, y se percató, al observarla un poco a la cara, que su expresión parecía bastante rígida. Maldición, no iban a tener tregua ni en la primer clase.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, y en particular, a la clase de Transformaciones. Mi nombre es Desdémona Fontaine, y como muchos aquí ya saben.- escudriñó directamente a su derecha, donde estaban sentados los Gryffindors.- Soy la vicedirectora del colegio y a su vez, Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

—Estamos cagados.- el comentario, dicho en un susurro, le llegó a Albus del compañero de casa que estaba sentado al lado de Paris, al cual no había podido estudiar bien y por supuesto, cuyo nombre no conocía. Por el tono de su voz parecía impaciente y hastiado, aunque con un dejo de indiferencia que le provocó envidia al pelinegro. Trató de no reírse; aquella posición en la que lo había hecho sentar Scorpius era por demás peligrosa. Estaban en la línea de fuego.

—Están aquí para practicar, señores. El estudio va por cuenta de ustedes, y espero un alto rendimiento en mi clase.- Paris y el otro chico bufaron, logrando que Albus tuviese que taparse la mitad del rostro con una mano, disimulando rascarse la nariz. No había podido disimular la sonrisa.- Bien, comencemos.

A continuación, sacó la varita – que ya sostenía dentro de su túnica momentos antes – y apuntó el pizarrón y un armario de madera un poco desvencijado. Mientras en el pizarrón comenzaron a oírse sonidos parecidos a disparos conforme las instrucciones aparecían en él, el armario tembló débilmente, mientras sus puertas se abrían y de ella emergían dos sendas cajas de madera. Levitaron hasta llegar a la parte delantera de cada fila de bancos. Albus ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Alguno podría decirme qué es lo que practicaremos?.- preguntó con un poco de indiferencia la profesora Fontaine. Al pelinegro le pareció que estaba harta de hacer la misma pregunta.

Scorpius casi golpea a Albus por la velocidad y fuerza que empleó para levantar la mano. Decidió ladearse hacia el lado opuesto, temeroso de la violencia que había despertado repentinamente en el rubio.

—Bueno, al menos dos parecen saber la respuesta éste año.- Albus no necesitaba que le dijesen quién más había levantado la mano.- ¿Si?

—Weasley, profesora Fontaine.- ahora Scorpius se sumaba a los bufidos molestos, y los tres hacían un pequeño coro, resentidos. Albus se removió incomodo en su asiento. Era obvio que iba a hacer algun favoritismo.- Vamos a practicar la transfiguración de un cerillo en una aguja.

—No precisamente.- la cara de desconcierto de Rose era todo un poema, y una gran satisfacción para los Slytherins. A Albus no le cabian dudas de que tía Hermione le había dicho lo mismo, textualmente, que ella había pronunciado.- ¿Usted, joven Slytherin?

—Malfoy, profesora.- Albus se preparó para la onda expansiva que produciría la explosión del pecho de Scorpius de tanto que lo había inflado.- Se trata de la des transfiguración. Se revierte a la forma original un objeto de cualquier índole, ya sea animado o inanimado.

—Bien, 10 puntos para Slytherin.- Sí, Scorpius le iba a explotar en la cara. Paris y el otro chico golpearon al rubio en la espalda, casi tirándolo contra el pupitre, en una muestra un poco violenta de aprobación y alegría.- Lo que haremos hoy será un poco sencillo, pero bueno para comenzar.

Las cajas se abrieron, y una a una, hojas de papel en blanco se dejaron caer sobre todos los pupitres, en orden, delicadamente. Se oían murmullos de desconcierto.

—Como dijo el señor Malfoy, deben intentar retornar el objeto que tienen ante sus ojos a su estado real, u original.

—¿Cómo sabremos cual era? Puede ser cualquier cosa.- preguntó una chica rubia, sentada al lado de Rose, quien parecía muy nerviosa.

—Use la cabeza, señorita…

—Finnigan.- ah, era la hija de un amigo de su padre. En Gryffindor, por supuesto.

—Bien, comiencen.

La tarea parecía incluso compleja para Scorpius, quien le había comentado como al pasar que se sabía todo el libro de transformaciones de memoria. Al leer las pocas instrucciones que la profesora había escrito con magia en la pizarra, no le habían cabido dudas de que se trataba del capítulo 4 del libro. Albus frunció el ceño, un poco contrariado. Tenía que ponerse a leer esos libros ya; no le gustaba no saber de qué se hablaba, y ahora menos que Scorpius podía pensar que era un flojo. La verdad, simplemente se había dejado estar por los nervios.

Albus observó a Scorpius otra vez. Miraba la hoja desde diferentes angulos, sin hallar la respuesta que su mente buscaba ansiosamente; parecía temerle, porque no la tocaba, sino que la estudiaba sin hacer contacto, como si se tratase de una bomba. Mientras tanto, sus compañeros traseros simplemente hablaban, sin importarles demasiado ni la hoja, ni la profesora. Suspiró.

Centró su vista en la hoja. Era blanca, cuadrada. No parecía una hoja de carpeta, sino más bien un pergamino nuevo, aunque más fino. No debía medir más de 20 centímetros de ancho y de largo…todos los lados eran iguales, y sus puntas parecían levemente levantadas.

Sin hacer caso a la mirada alarmada de Scorpius, Albus tomó la hoja por una punta y la elevó, observándola. Nada. Parecía ser sólo eso, una maldita hoja de pergamino nueva. La hizo girar en varias y direcciones, y estuvo a punto de dejarla otra vez sobre la mesa, pero algo llamó su atención.

Había sido un momento ínfimo, y casi había pensado que lo había alucinado en su afán por hallar algo extraño, pero lo había visto. Cuando la luz había traspasado la hoja, Albus estaba seguro que había visto un dibujo.

Sonrió.

—Scorp, ilumínala con tu varita.- el otro chico, un poco desconfiado, acercó su varita y dijo "Lumos", despacito. Albus no había dudado un segundo de que su compañero manejaba hechizos básicos, como él. mientras la varita iluminaba un lado, Albus asomaba la cabeza por el otro, escudriñando con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio movía la varita lentamente, sondeando.

—Ahí.- la voz sobresaltó a Albus. Había sido el chico sentado al lado de Paris. Ambos estaban inclinados sobre sus pupitres, observando lo que ellos hacían.- Allí hay algo dibujado.- dijo con un dejo de interés que el pelinegro no le había escuchado hasta el momento.

—Si.- emocionado, Albus observó el detalle en la hoja. Parecía…una flor?.- —¿Es posible que sea una flor?

Los otros tres acercaron el rostro, interesados. Fruncieron el ceño al llegar a la misma conclusión que él…allí, como un sello de agua, había una flor de muchos pétalos.

—¿Qué demonios es, una planta?.- preguntó Paris, desconcertado.

—Podría ser.- terció Scorpius, que aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Oh.- los tres se giraron.

Albus se permitió estudiar al chico cuyo nombre aun no conocía.

Se sorprendió admirándolo. Su rostro era sumamente delicado, pero llegaba a darse cuenta que era un chico; su cabello parecía incluso más negro que el de él, y más largo, y pese a ser lacio, caía en todas direcciones, grácilmente, con elegancia, como si fuese un peinado premeditado, el cual le llegaba casi a los hombros. Su piel era tan blanca que Albus podía notar algunas venas superficiales recorrerle el cuello sutilmente, perdiéndose en su mandibula. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de su aspecto fueron sus ojos. Ese día no paraba de tener sorpresas con los ojos de sus compañeros.

Parecían falsos. Eran una mezcla entre un verde oscuro, y un amarillo claro, entremezclándose, y por unos segundos, a Albus le recordaron los ojos de un reptil. Sólo le faltaba la pupila en una rendija y sería uno de ellos. También notó, al pasar, que sus parpados estaban levemente oscurecidos, de un tono parecido al de los ojos de Paris, pero más oscuro, muy sutil, delicado y sin exagerar, y pensó descabelladamente que no era posible que con 11 años se maquillara. No era posible, verdad? Sus parpados estaban caídos en esos momentos, y Albus pudo apreciar unas tenues ojeras que hacían juego con el sombreado superior, aunque no le quedaban mal, sino todo lo contrario.

Se sonrojó, estaba seguro. Desvió la mirada hacia la hoja, que seguía sosteniendo en la mitad del aire con la punta de sus dedos, esperando que ninguno de lo otros tres se percatara de ello. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? Que un chico era lindo?

Como mínimo tenía que admitir que le estaba provocando mucha curiosidad.

—Es un pañuelo.- dijo con simpleza. Albus notó que su voz era un poco ronca.

—¿Un pañuelo?.- farfullaron los tres. Probando suerte, Paris elevó su varita y la vista al pizarrón, leyendo el encantamiento. Luego de varios intentos fallidos de pronunciación, la hoja se tornó más pesada entre los dedos de Albus y cayó, arrugándose la tela blanca. En el centro había una flor rosada bordada.

—Bueno, lo han logrado bastante rápido.- los cuatro dieron un respingo al sentir la voz de la profesora a sus espaldas. Todos los miraban.- veamos…20 puntos más para Slytherin.

—¡Es exagerado!.- chilló alguien desconocido desde el lado de los leones.- Sólo tuvieron suerte.

—5 puntos para cada uno de ellos, por pensar en equipo. La primera vez que veo algo así en Slytherin. Si todos lo hubiesen hecho.- elevó un poco la voz.- ahora todos tendrían pañuelos en la mano. Intenten des transfigurarlos.

Los cuatro se sonrieron, satisfechos.

Lo suponía. Ser Slytherin no estaba tan mal.


End file.
